Destiny and Danger
by AnimalLover03
Summary: Ash Ketchum the master of Pokemon finds out that a master has to be a gym leader. But in order to be a gym leader, he must pass multiple tests that could lead him into great danger. Includes Ash x Misty. Rated T for love connection and perilous adventure. Characters: Ash and his Pokemon
1. A Happy But Sad Beginning

"Come on, Pikachu! Run, run, run!"

Ash Ketchum the Pokemon master world-famous throughout Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, and much more. With his Pikachu next to him, he was running through the forest to his home in Pallet. Just as soon as he let out all of his other Pokemon to enjoy the fresh air and the road to meeting their old friends, he tripped on a rock and fell down on his face.

"Well, I guess some things never change."

Ash looked up, curious to see who that voice belonged to.

"Oh, if it isn't our old friend Misty! What are you doing here. All the way in Pallet Town? I thought you would be in Cerulean City with all your sisters!"

"Um... Ash, it doesn't seem like you appreciate me being here. I ran out for noth- "

She covered her mouth like she did something wrong. Ash knew, Misty did not want Ash knowing this, but as impulsive as Ash was, he shouted out, "You actually ran away from the gym?! A gym leader- Urrr... A gym leader's sister shouldn't do that!"

She mumbled after sighing. "You know, I never liked being a part of the 'flower' sisters. Yea, Daisy, Lily, Violet. But Misty? It's not even a organism, let alone a flower. I knew from the start that I didn't fit in with... Well, to say, 'them'. I couldn't just stay there while they half-forced me to work for them while they got all the fun."

"Misty? Can I say something?"

"Yes. Who knows what you are thinking? It might be important!"

"I- Uh- Can we... Well?"

"Come on, say it! I don't have all day you know. They'll call me any second now."

"Can you be my girl?"

Our Pokemon master flushed into crimson red and wanted to hide behind some trees. He couldn't have been more nervous and embarrassed.

"You know what, Ash? I- I always wished for courage to say that. And I always hoped that you would say that for me."

"So... Are we?"

"Yes, Ash, my boyfriend."

They laughed for some time while walking back to tell Ash's mother, Delia, their happy news. Ash and Misty were having such an excellent time. It was only then that Pikachu noticed that they were holding hands, shaking them when they stepped.

And also when he noticed that the Sun was going down into the line beyond sight.

"Pika, pikachu!"

"What is it, Pikachu?"

They all, all meaning all the Pokemon Ash owned and also Misty, looked at Pikachu. He pointed at the setting sun and then pointed his little pointer finger toward the direction of Ash's house.

"Oh no! We have to go home, Misty! All of you, go back in your Pokeballs!"

Ash called everyone in, and like always, ran like a Tauros. He was followed by Misty, running like a Politoad, a Pokemon which she owned herself. Then came Pikachu trying to catch up to all of his human friends. And yes, he was running like a Pikachu.

"Come on, guys! Mom must be worried for us now. Pikachu, get on my shoulder, buddy! Misty, you- Oh I see the house right over that hill! Let's go!"

"You know," Misty panted,"I'm trying my best to catch up to you!"

When the couple and some Pokemon arrived at Ash's house, he yelled, "Mom! We're home!"

They found another surprise waiting for them in the house and on the couch. Brock exclaimed, "Welcome back, Ash. But what exactly do you mean by 'we'?"

As he looked toward the doorway, he yet again exclaimed, "Oh Misty's here! Long time no see my friend."

Giggling, she said, "Sure it's me, Brock. I am happy to meet you too."

Ash burst into laughter for no apparent reason leading to everyone staring at him. He apologized, "Sorry for that, guys, but I'm just wondering, where is my mom and Mr. Mime? I really wanted to say that I've been missing her."

Brock told Ash that she and her 'Mimey', as she called him, went to Professor Oak's laboratory to sign up for the tests. Ash was stunned. "What test?"

"The test that everyone takes to be a gym leader. Didn't you know that you had to be a gym leader if you were a master of Pokemon?"

"Well, surely I didn't! No one ever told me...? And who knew you had to take a TEST?!" Ash grumbled.

Brock explained, "So you are a master, correct? Then you HAVE to be a gym leader. Which means that since to be a gym leader, you have to take a series of difficult tests. Then you will be a gym leader with an official gym of your own... But only if you survive it..." He mumbled the last part so Ash couldn't hear, but he heard it though barely.

"Wait a sec. If I survive? What does that supposed to mean!"

"I don't know for sure. And I have no clue about the details myself, Ash. I'm absolutely sorry."

Delia then returned with a frown and tear remains on her cheeks. She slammed the door shut behind her and told Mr. Mime to lead Brock and Misty to sleep. She said that she wanted to talk to Ash privately.

"What is it Mom?" Ash whispered, "It is about the test I'm taking, isn't it?"

With a heavy sigh, she whispered back, "Yes, dearie. And you have to be on a month journey without anyone except your Pokemon. And... You might not be safe..."

"That's okay, Mom. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."


	2. Preparedness Is

"What!? Are you sure, Mother." Ash asked sternly. He was shocked that anyone would make a 14-year-old to go survive a- the most difficult and the most dangerous test in Pokemon history. Even though that part he guessed.

"I know, darling. I wish you didn't have to go… I- I wish that you…" she got all caught up and choked on her tears. Having watery eyes, she sadly added, "Please survive… _Please_… For me."

"I will… Can I go and talk to Professor Oak…?" Ash questioned hopefully, "He might have some things to say and I want to ask him some questions."

"Okay, dearie. But after you eat dinner."

Supper was grand. It contained of three main dishes, ten side dishes, and five desserts. Ash could only guess that because it might be the last dinner with him.

Not wanting to show the tears in his eyes, Ash turned around right after finishing his meal and walked toward Professor Oak's laboratory. After leaving the area where Delia could watch him with her forlorn eyes, Ash began to run while his tears dropped behind him. The only thing he wanted to think about right now was talking to Professor, but he, in reality, could only think about, well, everything that happened in the past few years and everything that would happen when he began his very long journey.

As he arrived a few minutes later at the lab, he started calling desperately for the man who first gave him Pikachu. Of course, since then he always stayed with him even right now. Pikachu tried to comfort him by licking his face and doing other adorable things, but that didn't work for this situation.

"Yes, who's there? Oh, is it our friend Ash?"

Ash sighed uncontrollably. "Please. I gotta talk to you about something."

"I know. It is about your being a gym leader, correct? Come on in."

For an hour or so, they talked to each other about their worries and such. Ash couldn't resist but ask him why he had to be a gym leader and why people needed to take this perilous test to be one. And was there anyone who became a leader without being a master? The answers were: Because that was the rule and everybody did it, because in the past everyone wanted to be gym leaders leading to chaos. Even the most horrible trainers could be one. And then the answer was no for the last question.

"So every single gym leader I battled with was a Pokemon MASTER?! So I won when battling with a Pokemon MASTER?!"

"Exactly. That is exactly why you need to win against at least 8 gym leaders in order to go into a league."

Out trainer sighed over and over again wanting this to just be a horrible nightmare. Maybe you couldn't see how bad the situation was, but for Ash, it was the worst day of all. He mumbled, "So tomorrow I have to leave? I mean and I could never come back? Ever?"

"I'm afraid so, young man. And may all the legendaries be with you, Ash. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thank you and I hope I come back alive." Ash tried to have a faint smile on his face, but it just seemed like am upside down frown.

The next day was a dread to all of Ash's friends and family. Professor instructed Ash to bring only what he gave him and to choose only 6 most trusted, smartest, kindest, and so on. "One second, Ash Ketchum." He came back literally only after a second with a pack full of stuff for his trip. It contained of a month supply of food and water, some clothes, a map of the testing area, and nothing else. "Now please choose your Pokemon. If you already did, please say their names and I will bring them for you." Samuel Oak said.

"Um… I choose Pikachu who is already here, Sceptile, Quilava, Buizel, Noctowl, and Heracross. Yes, that's it." Ash chose.

Professor brought out all his chosen ones who were very glad to see Ash again. Ash informed them, "Listen. We have to go on a journey," everyone seemed excited, "but it won't be a regular one. It is going to be a test. The most dangerous test, actually. And we have to pass it in order to be a gym leader which we have to be if I am a master." Now everyone looked worried.

"Mother! I'm back home!" Ash yelled.

"Yes, son. I can hear the door shutting behind you. Please have a safe trip… A safe testing trip." She said.

"Tell Misty to not worry, Mom."

"I will."

"I will be going now… And please don't worry…"

As Ash was preparing to really leave now, Misty bombed out through the guest room and stopped right in front of me. She exclaimed, "Are you really going now, Ashie? You really shouldn't risk anything there, okay? I mean, I want to follow you, but since I can't, I'll pray and wish you luck every single day. You… We all…. Can't let anything happen to you, Ashy boy. Everything needs to be all right. Please take care of yourself in the test."

Then as Ash waved her goodbye for good, she nipped him on his cheek quickly blushing and heading back home. Ash Ketchum couldn't let her down now.


End file.
